


I Wrote This For the Punchline

by Pierulestheworld



Category: DCU (Comics), Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Gen, fics based on silly jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pierulestheworld/pseuds/Pierulestheworld
Summary: The Doctor and Martha land in Gotham in the 1940s and meet the superhero Green Lantern. An adventure ensues.





	I Wrote This For the Punchline

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head since....2013 at the least and only have just written it down. Probably about 3 people will get the joke and find it as funny as I have all these years, but still, voila!

The Doctor and Martha stepped out of the TARDIS into a dimly lit alleyway.

“Ah, Gotham City in 1939! The beginning of their first population boom, large number of Korean and Chinese immigrants making their way here before the United States gets into the world war. Green Lantern won’t be around for another year to be all green and lantern-y. And the first chocolate cream pie gets made around this time! Brilliant!”

The Doctor grinned at her and Martha laughed and grinned back.

He put his hands in his pockets as they walked out of the alley. “Now, alongside those immigrants, Gotham also gets an amazing Chinatown that has some of the best street food in America. Fancy some dumplings?”

-x-x-x-

As they dodge another blast from the wax figure’s definitely-not-novelty gun and Green Lantern threw up a green shield against said blasts, Martha glared at the Doctor.

“’Let’s get some street food,’ he said. ‘Too early in the timeline for Green Lantern,’ he said. _Really_?”

“Oh, I was a year off and it’s 1940! That is incredibly minor all things considered!”

They dodged a bit of falling debris.

“ _This doesn’t feel minor_!”

The trio turned down another hallway in the villain’s strange maze and the blasts suddenly stopped. They took the time to catch their breath.

Martha looked to the Doctor. “So, how’re we getting out of here? What’s your solution to creepy house of horror maze coming to life and trying to kill you?”

“Weeeell, find an exit?”

Martha glared at him.

Green Lantern joined them. “For what its worth, Harlequin specializes in illusions. It is just incredibly hard to tell them from reality.”

The Doctor brightened. “Oh, well that’s good to know! A bit of,” he held up his sonic screwdriver and let it buzz for a second, “and I’ll be able to tell what’s real and not. Probably. Most Likely.”

Green Lantern didn’t seem to buy it. “I can’t do that with my ring, which can do just about anything I want it to do. I doubt your—whatever that is can do it.”

“Oi, this sonic can do a lot more than some _ring_!”

Green Lantern crossed his arms. “Can it?”

“ _Yes_!”

“Hey!” Martha interrupted their male ego contest. “Can either of you see if that door opens?”

She nodded to a door labelled ‘authorized personnel only’ that the other two hadn’t noticed in their desire to argue about whose toys were better.

Immediately both the Doctor and Green Lantern jumped into action, using their sonic screwdriver and ring to try to open the door (and prove their accessory the better).

Nothing happened.

The two men suddenly seemed embarrassed. Martha looked between them.

“Well? What happened? Is it an illusion?”

Green Lantern shook his head and the Doctor whistled innocently.

“Then what happened?”

They started speaking at the same time.

“Well, this doesn’t work on wood….”


End file.
